Lobster Anyone?
by TheDrugelis
Summary: Jim and Bruce go on a date. Rated M for smut. M/M Slash. If you don't like, don't read. One-shot.


Rated M for sexual situations. (Or for super hot totally awesome gay butt lovin's between-cough-notreally--CBale and Oldman--cough-really--Bruce and Jim! Squee.)

M/M Slash, you have been warned.

I don't own DC Comics.

* * *

As soon as his 4:30 AM alarm went off that morning, Jim already sensed an eerie feeling before his thoughts had even reminded him that is was, in fact, Valentine's Day. He cringed slightly as he took in the man laying beside him, with his (more than likely) naked body half-way covered by the black silk blanket. He couldn't help but stare for a few seconds longer at the gorgeous sight, but eventually he took in a breath and looked away. Sliding out of the bed, he rubbed his eyes in an attempt to alert them before putting his glasses on and wandered towards the bathroom. (But not without giving himself a second, third, and even fourth glance back at the dark knight--no god.)

--

Later at MCU, Gordon sat at his desk, not quite concentrating on the paper work before him. Tis morning he was so stricken with horniness, that now he wished their two o'clock lunch would come sooner. Something had snapped when he saw Bruce laying in bed earlier; it was probably the most erotic state Wayne could be in: defenses down and vulnerable to dominance. He leaned down slowly, letting his forehead rest on the cool wood of his desk. His thoughts were so fuzzy now, he was kind of freaked about it. Not the place... not the place... He reminded himself.

Time ticked by as if it was purposely going slow, just to add to Jim's agony; he wouldn't stop looking up at the small analog clock on his desk. He even checked his cell phone several times just to see if the battery in the clock was dying. The Commissioner groaned silently and wrote half-thoughtful reports on some papers. 11:40, Jim, you can make it.

As 1:30 rolled by, Gordon decided it was now a good time to make a stopping point. He quickly scooped up some papers and stacked them neatly, tossed a few balled up papers in the garbage, and replaced pens to their containers. Nodding his office presentable, he turned his attention to his own appearance. He smoothed down his hair with one hand and his shirt with the other, scanning the room for his jacket. He realized it was hanging behind him over his chair and fetched it with self criticism. He glanced at the clock once more noting that it was now 1:47 and Bruce was an early arriver, much to his pleasure.

Almost as if called, there was a knock on his office door and he swirled around to greet whomever it was.

"Come in," he spoke nonchalantly, although a little more needy than he'd prefer.

A lean Bruce Wayne in a classic gray suit glided in with a few steps and stopped without closing the door.

"Ready?" He slid both hands into his pockets gracefully and waited, looking around the room.

"Yeah..." Jim walked forward, and was taken aback by the arm that looped into his.

Bruce shifted his weight towards Jim and smiled, taking his lover's hand into his own.

Slightly amazed, Jim didn't realize they were walking through the building together, all eyes gazing and then looking away sharply, until they were through the front doors of the GCPD. Unsurprisingly however, the long, black limo sat along the street, with Alfred awaiting patiently at the door. As he scooted into the vehicle, Bruce quickly behind him, he noticed the divider between Alfred and them was already closed. His sexual thoughts returned instantly and Jim leaned in towards Bruce without thinking. Letting his hand go freely to Bruce's thigh, he rubbed it gently. He couldn't suppress the smile that etched his lips.

"Save it for--" Bruce inhaled and let it out slowly, "--later... tonight." His voice cracked softly as the circular motion never ceased.

Jim's lips curved and he ventured further up, switching his circular motion to back and forth pressure. He smirked to see Bruce's hips lift gently, and go into an involuntarily thrust that continued slowly.

"What's tonight? I forget..." Jim, for almost a split second, actually forgot everything in his surroundings, even the day. Looking into Bruce's eyes almost had him hypnotized. Now he was just teasing Bruce.

"Mnm," With hesitation, Bruce slid Gordon's hand away and laced it into his own. "Just wait and see."

Jim frowned in disappointment; Bruce usually let his kinky side play out when they were in the limo. With his libido dead, he turned his attention to the city passing him by and stayed silent. Bruce's breathing slowly settled back to normal and it was almost too quite for Jim to bare. He shifted again and let his head fall onto Bruce's shoulder, smiling when the man wrapped his arm around him.

The car suddenly slowed down and came to a halt; they both sat up, assuming they had arrived. Unfortunately when they looked out the window, Jim saw traffic backed up for what appeared like miles.

"I can hear you thinking, christ," Jim raised his eyebrows at the amount of concentration plastered on the man's handsome face. "We should just--" Jim started.

Bruce cut him off with a raised hand; he shook his head slowly and pushed down on a switch. The divider lowered with a low hum and Alfred's cap was visible above the driver's seat.

"Take a detour route on 37th street," he spoke casually.

"But..." Jim spoke up finally, a little disappointed.

"I can't, Master Wayne. There is no exit from here. I'm sorry." Alfred replied in an annoyed tone.

The divider rolled back up and all was silent again.

"It's just a wreck. Probably someone not paying attention to the road. You can find out later, or... tomorrow, since later is already taken." He smiled playfully, and Jim grimaced. Just a wreck. It echoed in his mind, but stopped and he flushed at the end of that statement. Mixed emotions sucked.

Jim would have preferred to return to their previous cuddle, but it felt too awkward now. Like when you are comfortable, and then move to get something, and can't find that spot ever again. He chose a different method instead; hell no he wasn't waiting until later. He scooted closer to Bruce and tugged on his sleeve, indicating to come in closer. Bruce obliged happily, his left eyebrow quirked in curiosity. Jim lifted himself a few inches and settled on Bruce's lap, knees on both sides.

"Desert before dinner, Jim?" Bruce placed his hands on Jim's thighs as bracing, soon turning into a gentle massage.

"By the looks of it, we aren't going anywhere... plus we're having lunch, not dinner," Jim corrected and leaned into Bruce's neck.

"Well, that's the saying--aah--"

Jim began to slowly rock, letting the motion continue subconsciously. He licked his lips before diving in on Bruce's neck, soft suckling a trail down until he reached a stiff collar.

"I believe I'm going to have to take a rain check on that lunch appointment, Mr. Wayne," Jim joked in a whisper, finishing his sentence with a deep kiss. No rejections, no complaints, nothing; he wouldn't take anything from the man now.

Bruce groaned under Jim, his strong hands grasping at his jacket for leverage. He could feel the crease of Jim's ass and he groaned at the thought of being inside, giving his hips a forceful thrust upward. He bit back another moan, the limo couldn't be that sound proof.

Jim wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled them closer, rocking fiercely for contact. He heard soft pats of hands on the limo door, something searching, and then soft music. Jim broke off from his lips to lean back and tossed his glasses to a side seat, returning feverishly to the rush. He panted, keeping their motion constant and brutal. God, he needed this.

Under all this heat, he couldn't handle it anymore; Bruce pushed Jim backwards by his shoulders, his body meeting the floorboard none too gently. The older man grunted under him, face filled with visible pain. Bruce hovered for a moment, mentally kicking himself, oh right, falling hurt. He leaned forward, kissing Jim's pursed lips apologetically. Bruce smirked, Jim was still hard as a rock, if not harder, even after that.

"Have a little fetish, Commissioner?" Bruce licked his lips as he looked down on Jim. He shook his head, struggling slightly to get back up.

"You wish, Wayne," Jim's face turned to a scowl, his arms weakly pressing on Bruce's shoulders. "Let me--" he grunted "--up!" Giving another shove, Bruce gave and slid off to Jim's side. The latter rose, huffing as he looked at Bruce. He smirked, leaning into Bruce's confused face.

"That's a good look on you," he joked. Jim's lips went to Bruce's once more, hands moving freely over his chest. Images flooded his mind of Bruce earlier, laying down shirtless... muscles—he groaned into Bruce's mouth, pressing their bodies closer together. Taking the edges of the billionaire's suit jacket, he slipped it off his shoulders, tossing it into the nearest seat. Working down the buttons, he smiled as tanned skin became visible with each undoing and licked his lips in anticipation.

The sound of the divider window alerted them both suddenly, followed by an ahem from Alfred. "They have made a detour ahead, it will be a little longer to get to the restaurant, however we'll get there nonetheless." Alfred's hat was visible as he nodded and rolled the window back up.

Bruce's voice came out as a whimper, snatching Jim's hand and pressing it to his pants to alert Jim of his erection. "Jim," he pouted, grinding against the hand in a feeble attempt at release.

"Sorry," Jim kissed him once more, then pulled away slowly, adjusting his tie straight. Bruce glared as he promptly began to button up his shirt, looking disappointed as he smoothed out his hair.

–

The restaurant was a quaint place, not what Jim was expecting at all. Okay, so maybe it was only lunch, but that still doesn't mean Bruce Wayne wouldn't go all out. So still, he was amazed. They sat in a small round booth in the back, sliding into the center to be next to each other. Usually they'd sit on each end across from each other, but today was a special occasion.

As the waiter walked by, he handed them two glasses of water, one large pink lemonade with two straws, and a basket of heart shaped biscuits. Jim licked his lips at the lemonade, smiling as Bruce eyed him from afar.

"You're gonna have this completely gone before I even get a sip, aren't you?" Bruce flashed a smile, leaning back with an arm over Jim's shoulder.

"Maybe," Jim took a sip at the straw, sucking in more than a person probably should, just to prove a point. His eyes closed tightly, mouth puckered as he pulled away. "Sour."

Bruce raised his eye brows as if to say, "really?" sarcastically. He settled for an audible chuckle and sipped at his own straw. He looked over at the menu and pulled it closer to open it. "Let's see... Well, today's recommended courses are "Surf and Turf Temptation", "Mediterranean Passion", "Love Birds" or "Lust for Lobster"." He emphasized the word lobster with a "eek" smile. "I love lobster, but I do not have lust for them. Probably very uncomfortable in bed." He chuckled and Gordon rolled his eyes.

"Right, well, how about lobster anyway. Your treat," he grinned, maybe at his unusual boldness or just to tease Bruce.

"If you want to," he smiled.

They ordered and ate as they chitchatted, talking about things they normally wouldn't. Jim was starting to suspect that Bruce has spiked his coffee or something this morning, but ignored it. He smiled as they fed each other lobster and flirted noticeably. All in all, it was a great lunch, Jim decided. Except, he blushed, now they were just sitting there, talking and sipping the rest of the lemonade. He still had two hours before really needing to get back to MCU, since most graciously Bruce took it upon himself to arrange a three hour lunch break. And that's when the date started going down... or more technically up.

The commissioner didn't notice it at first, Bruce slowly scooting closer and closer throughout them eating, but then,when the man's thigh was tightly pressed against his, he blushed. "Not here."

"What?" Bruce teased, putting his palm on Jim's lap. He patted it softly and casually took a drink of his wine. He absently looked around the room over the rim of his glass, sliding his hand over Jim's pants zipper.

"Bruce..." he warned, his eyes glaring. "At least take me to the pent--" He couldn't finish. The man's lips were covered with Bruce's, them soft and gentle as they pressed forward. As he pulled back, Jim was looking at him with a predatory stare.

Bruce smirked and made his exit of the booth, Jim sliding behind him. The man left a hundred bill on the table and stopped short. He reached back into his wallet and laid out a fifty. Jim eyed him in questioning.

"The bill's too much to only leave a hundred," he smiled innocently and tugged on Jim's arm.

"I swear, why don't you just throw money out the window?" He asked as they walked through the restaurant.

"The wrong people would get it then," he smiled at the waiter as they brushed past him and arrived at the doors. On the street, Bruce growled into Jim's ear as they came upon the limo. He winked at Alfred and the man nodded. Jim looked at them both cautiously before sliding through the door.

They maintained their cool in the limo, not going farther than necking as their hands caressed their clothed bodies. They looked at each other impatiently, Jim's mouth opening and closing several times to say something.

"Just say it," Bruce mumbled into Gordon's lips, sliding his tie through his hands gently.

"I wanna top," his eyes closed for a brief moment, licking Bruce's lips once. The younger man didn't reply. He simply laid back, and let Jim's mouth take control of the kissing. Jim leaned in more and grasped Bruce's shirt.

As they made it to the penthouse, quickly stepping onto the elevator and pressing into the wall. The railing was painful against Bruce's back, but it held no distraction to the heat building in their groins. The door dinged as it opened, and Jim directed them towards the bedroom. The door swung open as Jim pulled on the handle, closing behind them swiftly as he shoved Bruce into it.

"Ha... ah, Jim," The billionaire gasped as he hit the paneled door, letting his head roll to the side. He groaned, feeling Jim's erection pressed into his thigh roughly. Their hips moved together, riding in a beat, until Jim took Bruce's sides and stopped them. Leaning in closer, his teeth bit into Bruce's already reddened neck and pulled them back to the bed. It caught them smoothly and Jim climbed on top of Bruce, straddling his hips with a smirk. Feeling Bruce under him, hard and pulsing, Jim moaned as leaning down to kiss him deeply.

The commissioner began unbuttoning Bruce's shirt for the second time that night, and three buttons down he ripped it open impatiently. He immediately went to Bruce's perked nipples, licking them before sucking with greed. His lips advanced down Bruce's broad chest, kissing each rib gently, running his tongue wetly over each ab and stopped. He peered over Bruce's heaving chest, giving him a soft kiss just under the belly button, and steadily undid the pants button. Sliding them down over Bruce's large bulge, he teased it with a kiss and continued on his way.

"Fuck, Jim," Bruce squirmed, arching into the touch uncontrollably. He groaned as Jim let him out of his boxers and rested his forehead on a muscular thigh, kissing the tight skin. The tender lickings continued, going down and inward, until his lips came upon Bruce's balls. He stopped once more, sliding his hands under Bruce's thighs and lifting them upward with strain. Bruce was hesitant, but pulled his legs back, giving his ass a clear view to Jim. His breath became quick and increasingly audible.

Jim surprised the man with a lick to the crease in a long stroke and Bruce shuddered, bucking his hips aimlessly. He ventured curiously, letting his tongue run freely until it reached the pinked entrance. He pressed his lips to it and slid out the tip of his tongue to touch it. Bruce moaned with a jerk and a soft whine followed. As the elder man pushed it through the tight hole and imitated fucking Bruce with it, the knight lost his control, letting out constant moans. His tongue lapped at his anus until it was covered in saliva, appearing slick and wet to the touch. Jim let out a hot breath as he pulled away, it sounded as the same way he felt: shaky and needy.

He gripped at his own pants button and popped it open, yanking down them and the boxers in one motion. He dived for the the nightstand, searching through all the various items until his hands gripped at the desired bottle and a condom. Jim used his teeth to savagely rip the packet open and rolled it on as quickly as humanely possible. His hands worked at the bottle lid, tossing it behind him carelessly and squirted the contents directly on his dick. He rubbed it soothingly, coating it with the lubricant entirely with great haste. He walked closer to Bruce on his knees, his upper body towering Bruce's positioned one, and licked his dry lips.

His waist fit between the billionaire's spread legs, and he pressed his round tip on the salivated hole. Under him, Bruce sighed shakily, a small smile at the end etching his lips. Gordon advanced, taking the moment to slide in with effort. He grunted as the heat surrounded him and Bruce's hips squirmed in natural resistance. He waited patiently until the struggle subsided, taking a deep breath of reassurance when it did. He went on, going as far as his penis could go into his lover, and stopped once more. This time there was no resistance, only a heavy pant and silent whining. Jim pulled back, giving an experimental thrust back in. Bruce grunted and the commissioner looked over at his hands; they were tangled in a death grip and pale as the sheets. He inhaled, pulling out again, this time going back in with more force. He couldn't help but groan, the ass cringing around his erection, and lost it.

He gripped none-to-gently at Bruce's bent legs and thrust deeply. He let his hips go freely, no pattern forming as his mind went blank. The bed rocked violently and Bruce's hands braced his body as he was fucked hard and senseless into it. His body trembled as his orgasm took over him, his voice loud and breathless, letting the elder man ride out. Jim grunted as he felt himself come to the end, still plowing into Bruce until the best of it was over. He slid out and let the younger man's weak legs go. They fell with a soft thud and were still.

Jim smiled lazily at Bruce's calmed face and stretched out arms laying above his head.

"Happ--" A hand muffled Jim's mouth, and he bit at it in reaction. Bruce gave a fake wince, and smirked.

"Don't kill the moment."

"Too late."


End file.
